the Black Susano'o
by bigbook29
Summary: "They say that beauty makes the world, what it is is what we make it .but...but I know what it truly is. Lies! That's what this world is made of LIES LIES LIES! But I know the truth and that little truth is called DESPAIR! HA HA HA so the time has come for the show to begin!What are you waiting for! play with me shitty REAPER!"
1. The beginning

The Azure

An object unlike any other. Years ago humans search for it by using prime field devices. These devices were made to look and function like humans to cross the Boundary. The Boundary had many scientist interests, many of them have tried and failed to study it and many more ended up dead. It's a void of nothing yet somehow researches have said that it is the key to the other possibilities of life. The multiverse theory as most scientists have called it. Where in one world you have done something, while in another you didn't. The Boundary is place where the various timelines intersect. It seems to be where things go after the events have already happened where you can see the multiple timelines of life. But only a few can observe the multiple timelines in the Boundary without going mad. Some go as far as to say the Boundary is Hell.

During an experiment they released an air like substance called Seithr. This Seithr causes changes to the human body and their souls causing some to be able to turn into weapons. But even with these changes the humans still tried just so they could have it. The Azure. It's hard to believe but humans actually manage to get a small percent of the Azure and with it they created weapons called Nox Nyctores. These weapons were powerful enough to destroy cities if used properly. The price however to use these weapons were too high. These weapons were made by using human souls. Due to this the weapons were alive, not enough to move or speck but they still had a mind of their own so much that they wouldn't be wheeled by anyone they didn't want to.

One thing they discover was the Susano'o Units a Black and a White one. Pure evil and pure justice, as some would call them, empty shells with no souls, mind, or life. Some say they have the power to save everyone or destroy everything.

Many years have passed and something came, a god. His name is Lord Death a.k.a. the Grim reaper and with him came eight powerful warriors He and his eight powerful warriors put a stop to the experiments but when they came an accident happen, somehow someone damage the device use to actress the Boundary which disrupted it causing many people to die or be thrown to the Boundary as well as the Nox Nyctores.

It has been over 800 years since then and a lot of things have happen one of the powerful warriors went mad killing 3 of the others and eating the forth making Lord Death have to seal him away. Death then created a school for people to make sure nothing like that ever happen again. They hunt down and kill these monster called kishins, people who kill others and eat their souls to get power or immortality out of fear or madness. And due to the accident more Seithr fell out and cover the whole world still causing more changes to the people's bodies even going as far as to give the sun and moon a faces. These changes peg way for creating women with the power to use the Seithr around them as magic or Ars Magus as some called it. These women are called Witches. These witches are hunted by Death's students so they can become stronger with their souls.

After many years one witch decides that it should be the witches that rule not Death. She plans on transforming her child to a kishin as powerful as the one that was once in the eight powerful warriors that went mad. That plan however failed so she came up with a new plan to awake the old kishin so he can destroy Death. This was her plan, till she found out about the Azure where she made the biggest mistake of her life. And the child Crona, son of the witch Medusa, became Despair.

**Thank you for reading this. I tried to mix the Blazblue and soul eater world as best as I could and I in case you're wondering yes, this is a ****Crona well becomes Yuki Terumi story ****but it won't follow the Blazblue story, it well follow the soul eater one. So imagine Terumi in the soul eater world. This will also have Crona/Maka don't like well deal with it. If you're wondering which Blazblue characters are and aren't going to be in it well I don't know myself I'm making it up as I go really. **

**Ps. If you have any questions please send me a message.**


	2. Who the hell am I

'What happen to me?' that was all a boy thought as he woke up from a deep sleep and got up to a sitting position. As he looks to his surroundings he realizes that he was in the middle of a desert.

"What the –How did I get here?!" The boy said out loud as he tried stand up only for a pain in his chest to stop him, forcing him to lie back on the ground. This pain was like a burning as if his chest was on fire . He looks down to his chest and he sees nothing wrong at least not on the outside but the pain continued for what felt hours to the boy as the pain dies down he tries to get back up again there was no pain.

"The pain …stopped?" The boy says as he looks down to his chest seeing no blood or wounds. He put his hands to his chest and was confused after all what kind of pain shows up and then just stops. "Damn it that hurt!" the boy said as he rubs his chest feeling that it was sore. He then sees a pink line over his eye. 'What the-'the boy then grabs it and pulls finding it attached to his head 'oh it's just my hair…colored pink …Okay. I really need to know what happen to me.' He thought. 'Okay how did I get here, When did I get here, and why was I here?'

But as he thought to himself he couldn't remember anything, hell he didn't even remember his own name. Now he knew something is really wrong "Oh crap, I'm lost in the desert with no food, no water, and no memory! I don't know how to deal with this! Plus I just realize I don't have any underwear on! " He shouted out loud. 'Wait maybe if I check my pockets I could find something that tells me who I am.' He thought. As he looks in his pockets for anything to remind him who he is, he finds nothing except two butterfly knifes with a word written on them.

"Ouroboros?" The boy said. "Is that my name? Nah, it doesn't seem right." As the boy put the knifes back in his pockets and he decided to head straight. "If I keep heading straight I might be able to find civilization. I just hope I can at least remember my name before I do." The boy says as he looks to the sun. It was looking down on him and laughing as if it was mocking him. "The sun's laughing at me, that's a great sign. I better get moving." the boy said as he broke out into a jug.

It was ten minutes of the boy running before he saw something. "Is that a city?" the boy said he looked on with confusion why would a city be in the middle of the desert but the boy dismiss it and deiced to head there.

As he entered the city limits he looks around and sees many buildings and only a few people out doing jobs like manning a fruit stand or cleaning there shops. 'Nothing really wrong here it actually looks like a nice place. ' The boy thought as he walk pass a window he stops to look at his reflation. He sees a boy with pink hair that goes pass his neck and blue eye as he looks to his clothing he's finds that he's wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, black dress pants, and two steel toe shoes. It looks as if he was dress for a formal party or something.

'Wow, I look good.' The boy though as he looked at himself. That was until the realization hit him wouldn't he feel hot wearing something like this, in the middle of the desert no less, he would be at less warm. Come to think of it he didn't feel that warm at all.

These causes the boy to walk away from the mirror thinking to himself 'Okay maybe I've been out in the desert so long that I don't feel warm or something.' As he kept walking he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. When he stops he ended up to what looked like a park.

As he looked forward he sees a bench under a tree. 'I need to sit down I'm thinking too much on this it's probably nothing.' He thought with a smug smile. "Yeah just noth-"but as he sits down on the bench he realize he's under shade, he should feel cool down or something but he didn't feel anything. He could feel the wood on the bench and the air on his face but it didn't give him any relief like it should.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" He shouted out loud, and then grabbed his head." I need to calm down." He said as he gets up and began to walk out of the park. 'I should focus on something else like who am I, It's not like I can walk up to random people and ask do you know me?' As he tries to put the pieces of his broken mind together he notices he was in front of a staircase to a large building a large building with what look like cartoon skulls, giant candles, and spikes on it. It actually looks like a castle.

"Is this city ruled by king or something?" The boy asked out loud. Then a loud ringing noise was heard like a bell being rung really fast. "What's that?" the boy said before a lot of people began leaving the building. "Oh crap!" The boy said panicking the last thing he needed was people asking him questions he didn't know about. He ran to the side of the stairway as he looked at the people that passed by him. None of them notice him causing him to sigh in relief.

As he looked to the people leaving he realizes they were just teenagers. He listens to their conversations and they were talking about Tests, about teachers, or some type of missions evolving things called kishin eggs. The boy was confused. 'Tests, teachers, and missions? This just keeps getting weirder is this some kind of school?' The Boy thinks till he hears a loud shout

"Yeah-ho! Come on Tsubaki we got to get a move on how can the man who's going to surpass God get stronger if you're dragging him down!" The shout came from a short boy with green eyes and bright blue spiky hair spikes sticking out in the manner of a star-shape and a sleeveless black shirt, which showed his muscles and a strange star tattoo on his arm, with a funnel-like collar with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans.

What next came a girl with black hair in a ponytail and wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star that looks like the one the blue hair kid had emblazoned on the right side of the breast. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots.

"Wait up Black Star I had to talk to Maka about something." The girl, now known as Tsubaki, said as she ran to the boy, now known as black star. "Well come on we have a lot of work to do after kicking that were-wolf's ass we'll become so strong we could take on an army of those freaks!" Black star shouted. 'Does this guy always shout?' Though the boy as he watch them from his hiding spot. "Come on let's go!" Black star shouted as he grab Tsubaki's arm and dragged her away to somewhere.

'That was something.' The boy though as he sees them leave as more students three mare students came out. Two girls and one boy. Two of them looked too related most likely sisters by the boys guess. One that looked the oldest has dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes and slightly sun-kissed skin while the younger one has chin-length, bright yellow (blonde) hair with bangs and light blue eyes. Both of them were wearing cowgirl outfits: A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. The only difference was the way they wore their hats and what kind of pants they wore.

The one that caught his attention was the boy of the group. He was wearing standard black business suit with white rectangles but his most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. His eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold.

Somehow he looked familiar to the boy as if he seen him somewhere before. 'Where have I seen that gu- 'Then out of nowhere a sharp pain entered his head and he got an image of that guy with two pistols in his hands shooting him at point blank with multiple shoots with an anger look on his face. And as soon as it came it left.

"Come on Kid you promise to take us out to eat if we help you make those pictures in the house symmetrical you would take us to that new restaurant that open up yesterday." The older sister said putting her hand on 'Kid's' shoulder. "I didn't know you wanted to go so bad Liz." 'Kid' said. "I don't but patty wants to try that hot buffalo wing challenge they have." Liz, the older sister, said. Then the younger sister said. "That's right I'm not afraid of no buffalo or its wings!" She seems to be over happy type of person. "Alright let's go." Kid said as he left with the girls.

'I don't know why but…something tells me I hated that guy before I lost my memory.' The boy though, still holding his head from the pain. 'Okay more people are leaving after the last of them are gone I'll leave myself.' Then he heard something. "Hey Maka come on do you really want Blair to be alone in the house even longer?" A boy with white hair swept to one side, and red eyes came. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with the word "soul" on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles. 'Where do these guys get there clothes.' The boy thought where all of a sudden his head began to hurt again this time the image he saw was that guy on the ground and he looked like he was bleeding. This actually surprises the boy. 'Did something happen to him?' The boy though till he heard a girls voice. "Sorry Soul I had to ask stein a quick question about, the fight with the wer-""Hey don't worry about it if Black star manage to take that guy down that means so can we." Soul, the guy that was bleeding in the image, interrupted Maka. From where the boy was he couldn't see where Maka was.

"You're right I shouldn't worry about it." As Maka walk into the boys view the biggest amount of pain hit him in the head! She had ash blond hair in pigtails and had large green eyes. She is wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. The image in the boys head was her holding a scythe and was wearing a black trench coat with a cloak-like end. But it was the look on her face. The look of fear like she was staring at a monster. One thing was clear the boy was afraid that look on her face. As the image faded from the boys head he thinks. 'Did….did I hurt her?' He then saw she was walking away with her friend soul. "No I...I have to talk to her! I…I need to know!"

The boy said and then he started to run after them but the image continues to keep playing back in his head causes him to trip by accident and bumped it someone making them both fall down. "I'm s-sorry I was t-trying to go after someone a-are you okay?" the boy said talking to the person he bumped into but looking for Maka 'Damn it! I lost her!' The boy thought as he stood up. He then looks to who he bumped into some bald kid with a horn like hair on the side of his head, which was wearing the same kind of clothes as him, and thick looking glasses. He just screams Nerd. "It's okay." The kid said. "Hey you okay? You look scare out of your mind." "Y-yeah I just ended up losing somebody." "Well my name is Ox and you? "

But the boy wasn't listening to Ox 'How am I going to talk with her now!?' The boy thought. "Hey you okay? " Ox said. "I'm sorry I w-was t-thinking about s-someone." the boy shuddered 'Wait' "U-uh hey bu-buddy do you know a girl name M-Maka by any chance?" "Maka oh yeah I'm in the same class as her why?" Ox said. "W-well can you tell her I-I want to meet her tomorrow? A-alone." "Um where and why?" Ox said looking confuse. "A-at the park around, over t-there." The boy said pointing his finger to the park he first stopped at. "Oh I see you don't have to tell me why I can see where you're going with this." Ox said smearing. "Okay before I go who do I tell her the message is from?"

'OH CRAP!' Where the only two words that the boy was thinking after all of that and he still can't remember his name! "U-um m-my name is…" the boy tried to say but his voice died out. "Your name is?" Ox said trying to get him to move on. 'I don't know how to deal with this!' the boy though.

Then all of a sudden an image of a very skinny human shape thing with black skin and a large creak on its chest with one green eye and a huge red smile came to his head. It looked like it was from a child's drawing. When the image came to him it didn't hurt like with Kid, Soul, or Maka and as it faded it spoke a name. This name felt right as if it always was his name causing him to smile and say.

"My name is Yuki Terumi."

**Hey it's me again, Thank you for reading this if you think it was annoying to keep calling Terumi 'the boy' trust me it was annoying to write him like that. I tried to keep the gang in character as I could and I'm so sorry if Ox is out of character if you know how I can do it better, please tell me. This is my first story people give me a break. And before you ask the Terumi we all know and love will show up soon. **

**Ps. if you're wondering about ragnarok I have only one thing to say He is the white void. He is etc. etc. THE END HAS COME!**


	3. The observer

"What a day." Maka said, hearing the bell and standing up, as she packs up her stuff for class. "Well what do you expect we have Stein as our teacher." Soul said with a smile but look around the room to make sure Stein didn't hear him. "Me and Black star are going to hang out so I'll come home a little late, okay?" Soul says as he walks up out the class.

"I swear those two should just kiss and go out already." Liz said as she came up to Maka. Maka laugh and said "Well you know those two there just weird that way. So what is going on with you?" Maka asked as she and Liz left the class room. "Nothing really Patty is still being …well Patty and Kid is being a moron as always." Liz said signing out loud. "So nothing new." Maka said.

"Ha Ha very funny." Liz was going to say something else before. "Hey Maka wait up!" Maka sigh and turned around. "What do you want Ox." Her voice gave off an annoyed tone.

"Easy I have a message from someone." Ox said holding his hands up after all he and Maka didn't always see eye to eye with both trying hard to one up the other for who's the smartest.

"A message?" Maka said with a confuse look on her face. "Yeah a guy that I meet outside the school yesterday told me to tell you to meet him at the park alone." Ox said putting his head on his chin trying to remember if he said anything else.

"Alone in the park with a guy Maka is there something you're not telling me?" Liz said with a teasing tone in her voice. "Oh shut up Liz. Ox who was he?" Maka said.

"Yeah, the guy said he's name was Yuki Terumi." Ox said. "Did he say when?" Maka said as she walks to her locker and put her stuff inside. "Not really he just said for you to meet him and his name but I think he meant after school it seem like it was important." Ox said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well I better get going then. See ya guys later" Maka then started to leave the school when she was outside she began to think to herself. 'Meet a guy in the park alone why does this sound like the beginning of some sort of stalker story?' Maka sighed and began to make her way to the park. 'Who knows maybe something good would happen.'

Terumi was in another boat as he woke up from his nap. He didn't have any money much of last night so he had to sleep outside in the park. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out the two knifes he had on him since the desert. The two butterfly knives name Ouroboros. He was on one of tree's branches and as he looked down at the bench he remembered what happen last night and who visited him.

_It was the middle of the night the moon was grinning down on Terumi as he was laying down on the bench trying to sleeping as the images came to his again with Soul bleeding, 'Kid' shooting at him, Maka afraid, but most of all was that thing that told him what to call himself. _

'_Just what the hell happen to me and what have I done__.' This was really stating worry him. As he lay down thinking what this all meant, the wind blow and an aroma hit him. "Why does it smell like roses all of a sudden?" Terumi said sitting up. _

"_Well I must confess when I heard that evil walked the earth again I didn't expect him to be waling outside in the cold." A voice said behind him it sounded like a young girl with a fancy tone that said 'I'm better then you get used to it'. _

"_Who the hell –"Terumi was about to say when he turn around and he found it was a little blond girl who didn't look more than Ten. She was wearing some black fancy dress like something a princess would where if she was Goth and had her hair tied up in pigtails with black ribbons that made her look like a rabbit. She also had an umbrella with what look like some stupid face on it. One strange thing about her was that her eyes were red. Not like Soul's dull red but a shiny red like a ruby._

"_Oh...um... Hello?" Terumi said confuse wouldn't you be if you meet a Goth princess in the middle of the night in a park. "Are y-you lost or s-something?" '__Damn it'__ Terumi thought. '__First I stutter with that Ox guy now I'm stuttering to a little girl what the hell__?!' _

"_My I must say you are not what I inspect you actually seem tame. I'm impress that you could actually pull it off. " The girl said. Terumi didn't like that this little girls was talking down to him like some peasant. Terumi stood up. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now you little brat!" Terumi said with a growl in his voice that surprises him that he said something like that. '__Where did that come from__?' "How dare you say that to the princess!" A strange voice said as it came from the girl's umbrella. The umbrella then change it shape to a huge cat." You should be honored that she would take her even a little of her presences time just to talk to you!" _

_Terumi was too shocked to respond to what it said. '__Did I just get insulted by a large gay looking black cat__?' he thought. Before Terumi could say anything a voice spoke out it sounded like a little boy. "Princess wait up!" Terumi looked to where the voice came from and saw a thing that looked like a huge red mushroom flying towards them. "What…the…he-"Terumi was till he got a closer look at it was._

_It was a bat. A fat, red, stupid looking bat. "Princess you left me alone I was so scared and lonely please don't do that again!" The bat said to the girl. "Well you should have kept up then." The cat said. The bat and the cat then started to argue. Terumi just stud there dumbfounded by what he was looking at. '__Okay a little girl just came up to me in the middle of the night and now her cat umbrella thing and a red fat bat are arguing. What is with my life?!__' Terumi thought to himself. The girl then smacks her two pets and said "Both of you be silent." To which they both muttered "yes princess." _

_Terumi then tried to make some since of these by asking the girl some questions. "I'm s-sorry for m-my outburst but w-who are y-you?" Terumi said trying to be polite. The girl smiled and said "My name is Rachel Alucard head of the Alucard family." '__The Alucard family? So this girl is a princess__? '"Well okay. M-my name Y-yuki Terumi of the…Bench in the p-park." Terumi said. "So what a-are you d-doing here?" He said._

"_I'm here for an evening stroll I don't see how that concerns you." Rachael said. The wind blow and they both stood there looking one another in the eye waiting for something. __'There is something up with this girl. Something inhuman__.' Terumi thought this as he looked to her red eyes._

_As Terumi sat back down on the bench, he looks around to see if there was anything else strange around. This was his first night here maybe this was normal around here. But there wasn't anybody else here but him and the girl. But as he look at a close store he saw his reflection…he didn't see the girls._

"_What the hell!?" Terumi shouted as he got back up and jumped away from the Rachael. "What are you!?" Rachael smile and said "I'm simply a little girl." "Bullshit!" Terumi shouted as he reached in his pockets that hold his knife's and thought. '__If she try's anything I'll have to use them__.' _

_Rachael giggled at him. "I must say you are amusing. For that I will tell I am a nosferatu or a vampire as some would call me now a day."_

"_A-are you h-here t-to drink my blood or s-something?" Terumi said as he took his hands out of his pockets. __'I have to be careful if she so much as look at me funny-__'_

"_No, I am merely an observer." Rachael said flipping her hair. To which Terumi replied "An observer? An observer to what?" Rachael then smile and said "I cannot tell you."_

"_What w-why not?" Terumi said. "I do not want to insult what little intelligences you have in your brain with the importance's of being who I am and make you feel inferior." She said smiling. _

"_What did you just say?" Terumi said angrily. He then reach into his pockets and pull out both of his butterfly knives. But for some reason they wouldn't open. '__What the hell why won't these things open and what is with this girl it's like every time she talks she just pisses me off__?!' Terumi thought. _

"_It seems that your poor brain isn't ready to hear my words that I have to repeat them very well then, I won't tell you because I don't wa-"Rachael was saying till she saw Terumi try to punch her._

_Before Terumi could reach her a strong wind hit him hard enough to push to the tree. Terumi groaned and got back up to one knee. He looked to the ground to where his knifes where only to see that Rachael holding them both._

"_Stupid moron trying to attack the princess like that." The bat said laughing. "The pathetic child doesn't even know he's out class." The cat said laughing as well._

"_Nago…Gii." Rachael said catching both their attention. "Yes princess?" They both said before get smack again. They then kept quiet. "You are truly pathetic you haven't even awake Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros true strength." Rachael said shaking her head disappointed._

"_What are you talking about?" Terumi said as he got stood up. '__How the hell did the wind knock me off my feet like that and didn't even faze her?! Did she caused that?!__'_

_Rachael looked at him and said "Tell me Terumi do you even know what a Nox Nyctores is?" _

_Terumi didn't even tried to hide his confuse "A Nox Nyctores?" Rachael then dropped the knives and a strong wind came again shoving Terumi to the tree and pushing his knifes back to him. "Ah damnit so you are controlling the wind." Terumi said as he rubs the back of his head and strangely not feeling that much pain._

"_I see you don't know a thing if that is the case then I have been wasting my time after all. Nago Gii we are leaving this place." Rachael said turning around and started to walk away. As she walks forward the cat and bat followed her. "One more thing." She said. "Since you are a mere present it's my duty give you something." She then reach into what Terumi guessed was a pocket and pulled out a bag and throw it to him. _

_Terumi then gabbed out of the air. Opening it he found Money, a lot in fact. "Do I look like a charity to you?!" Terumi said get up still holding the bag "I don't need you freaking money you damn vampire!"_

"_Strange how you say that yet you have no house to live you're so full of pride just like the other one." Rachael said as a door way appeared before her. Which she walked thought with the cat and the bat and disappeared. Terumi just stood there._

"That was one crazy night. Damn that little bitch!" Terumi said. He didn't know what to make of it 'what did she meant by being an Observer and about Ouroboros plus what did she mean by "The other one"?' Terumi thought all of these as he sat on the branch. As he sat there he looked around and when he did he saw Maka walking. 'Oh crap I nearly forgot about the reason why'd I even stayed here!' She sat on the bench under him she probably didn't notice him.

'I really hope I can deal with this.'

**Wow this took a while but what can you expect. Writing is easy; trying to write with good characters is hard especially characters like Liz and Rachael who I think I mess up on. If I did I'm so sorry but cut me some slack people. For the people who want Ranga and Jin or noel in here I'm sorry but there not going to be here neither is Bang and Litchi or Tsubaki (Blazblue) WHICH SUCKS cause I do like these characters, I really do but there is no point of them in this story I wish there was but no. Damn it! If you guys can tell me how I can write them in please tell me.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Nice Weather

Now Terumi is going to go down and talk to the girl who has plagued his mind all day and hopefully find something about his past…. As soon as he finds out what to say to her.

'How do I do this?! Do I try to be cool and walk up to her and say "sup" or should I surprise her- wait what if she doesn't like to be surprise then what do I do …eh brain your failing me!' Terumi was thinking all of this as Maka is sitting on the bench under him. From up on the branch Terumi can see that she looked frustrated about something and started to panic more. 'Oh man she's pissed maybe she had something better to do and is just waiting for me! Oh I don't know how to deal with this at all!'

Maka was thinking different things. 'I can't believe I actually came here. I've looked around this whole park for two hours and haven't found anyone named Yuki Terumi I swear if this is Ox's idea of a joke I'm going to shove a book so far up his a-' Maka was thinking all of this till she notice on the shadow below her in a shape of a man. As she looked up she saw it was a boy sitting on a branch above but she couldn't see his face.

As Terumi was thinking of what to say he looked down to see if Maka was still there. Only to find her staring right back at him. As Terumi and Maka sat there looking at each other Terumi said in a panic tone. "Nice weather where having." 'REALLY!? That's it I have to kick my ass later for being so stupid!' Terumi shouted in his head.

Maka however was confused. 'Nice weather where having? Who says that?' she thought but couldn't help but feel that she heard that voice before somewhere. As she turns her body around, she got a better look at him or at his clothes. He seem like he was ready for a party or something. "Okay, who are you?" Maka said annoyed after all it has been a long day for her and right now she just wanted to meet this "Terumi" guy just so she can go back home.

Terumi sat there not know what to do and said as fast as he could. "My n-name i-is Yu-Yuki Te-Terumi." When he told Maka his name she then started to yell at him." Wait your name is Yuki Terumi well finally! Listen I came here because Ox told me that this was important. So what is it?" Maka said calming down but really wasn't in the mood now.

"Ah... W-well... You s-see I um…" Terumi was tongue-tied he couldn't even get a word in. 'Damn it! Why can't I just talk to her I like a Moron right now!' Maka saw that he was stuttering like crazy making her feel bad. "Look I'm sorry I've had a long day okay, I just want to go home right now we can have this conversation tomorrow." She said as she started to walk away.

"No wait!" Terumi yelled getting up only to lose his balance and fall off the branch. As Maka heard he fall down she turn around and ran to where he felled. "Hey are you oka-"Maka stopped as soon as she saw his hair and face.

"Ah I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow. Wait, Maka?!" As he stood but up he saw that Maka was only a few steps away "Your st-still here lis-"he was going to say something else till he saw the way she was looking at him. As he did the image of her afraid popped into his head again. Her eyes where open with fear and she looked as she was about to run just like in the image.

"Wai-"Terumi was going to stay till Maka interrupted him "What the hell are you doing here?!" Maka said stepping back getting ready to run. 'Damn it what can I do!? I don't have Soul maybe if I Run I could get help from someone...but I would also risk hurting someone else if he were to chase me.' Maka really didn't know what to do it's not like last time where someone came to save her and soul, this time she was by herself.

"Please I ju-just w-want to ta-talk to you." Terumi tried to calm her down. He didn't like how scared she looked. "Talk oh I think we talked enough when you and your weapon nearly killed me and my friend you bastard ." Maka shouted at him holding her hands up to fight if she was going to die she would at least give these bastard a fight.

Terumi is shock. 'Nearly killed her and her friend what is she –'Then he remembered she and Soul walked out of the building together talking they were obviously friends and then the image came of Soul bleeding on the ground. 'I did that?' Terumi didn't believe it. 'Why? Why would I –'Terumi wasn't given time to think as Maka rushes to punch him.

Terumi moved to the side dodging the attack Maka then twists her body around to back hand Terumi which he ducked under. "Wait pl-"Terumi was saying till Maka went to punch him again making him dodge again to the side. "Please I don't want to fight-"Maka was not giving him time to make a point. "Like hell!" Maka said as she was trying her hardest to hurt Terumi but he just kept dodging them. 'He's good but all he does is dodge I have to be careful his weapon partner might come out any second. This would be so much easier if I had soul.' Maka thought as she kept trying at least hit him. Terumi didn't know how but he seemed to know just where to move at just the time moving out-of-the-way as soon as she was about to hit him.

Maka was getting frustrated they have gone on like this for god knows how long. 'Damn him! Just stay still.' She thought as she went for a high kick for his head he ducked only for Maka to spin around and kick him straight in the stomach. The kick had a lot of force behind it pushing Terumi back. 'I got him.' She thought smiling. Terumi was holding his stomach and looking down on it to Maka he looked like he was in pain, but to Terumi it was nothing.

'Shouldn't that have hurt?' Terumi was thinking but couldn't dwell on it as Maka punch him in the face forcing him back again, there still wasn't any pain. While Terumi was getting more and more confuse Maka was feel victories but silently worried as she stopped to catch her breath.

'This is good I'm hitting him… but something isn't right when Soul and I fought him at the church every time I Punch him it felt like I was hitting a stone wall now it's like I'm hitting a normal person and why isn't he out of breath with how much he dodge shouldn't he be tired in fact he isn't even hurt I punch him as hard as I could but he looks find. It should have at least left a bruise.' Maka thought getting back some energy in her.

"Are…Are y-you do-done yet?" Terumi said softly. He really hopes that she was finish so she and he could talk, but to Maka she felt like he was taunting her. "Pleas-""You son of a Bitch! "Maka said leaping at him giving a hard punch across his face with her right hand and then an uppercut to his chin as well as giving a quick jab to the stomach. All of these attacks where doing whoever was making Terumi angry. 'She is really starting to PISS ME OFF!' Maka then grabbed him by the collar, pulling him kneeling him in the stomach and then knocked him to the ground with one more punch. These would have harmed any other man but to Terumi all it did was make him snap. Maka saw Terumi getting back up and got ready to hit him again. As he fully got up, she notice he kept his head tilted down so she saw this as an opportunity

But as she went to punch him Terumi grabbed her fist right before it hit him without looking. He twisted her arm behind her back. Maka then tried to move but Terumi wouldn't wasn't letting her. Maka tried to elbow him in the face only for him to grab it with his other hand and hold it behind her head. As Maka tries to move in vain she sees Terumi's foot out in the open. She goes to stomp him but while her leg goes up he moves his foot and trips her causing her to fall on the glass. "You little-"Maka said as she got up a tried to punch him with a right hook only for him to grab her fist again this time squeezing it causing Maka to get down to one knee in pain.

"Now I going to ask again are you DONE!?" Terumi shouted. Maka looked up to him and tried to punch him with her left hand. Terumi however grab it with his other hand and squeeze harder then before. This cause Maka to cry out in pain. "Now you are going to shut the hell up and listen like a good girl okay or so help me I'll going to make you wish I killed you back then! GOT IT!?" Terumi shouted as he squeezes harder causing Maka to yell in pain as she can hear her hand creaking. "I said, GOT IT?!" Terumi yelled again to which Maka nodded her head as she tried to pull away. "Okay then." Terumi said as he let go of her fists causing Maka to stumble back a few steps. Terumi then sat down on the grass. They both stayed where they were at for a while Terumi was looking up at the clouds and Maka was trying to get feeling back in her hands. As Terumi calmed down he thought to himself. 'Oh no, what have I done? I tried to make some damn Peace and I ended up with her in pain and me feeling like a shack of shit! ' he then looked to Maka to see if she was still there.

She was rubbing her hands as she looked at him afraid. 'Is this it is? He going to kill me?' Maka thought. Terumi then stood up and walking over and held his hand out to help Maka up. "Listen I'm sorry really, not only about now but also about before, but the thing is I can't remember any of it." Terumi said this, surprise that he wasn't stuttering anymore.

"What do you mean?" Maka said as she took his hand to help her up.' I don't understand one moment he looks like he is about to kill her, the next he is apologizing.' "Let's sit on the bench." Terumi said. As he and Maka walked to the bench she saw that it was the noon 'did she fought him for that long?' Maka thought as she looked to Terumi seeing he wasn't even sweating.

As they sat down on the bench they both didn't say a word for a while.

Terumi looked to her and said. "So where do we start?" he says this as he scratch the back of his head. Maka felt that she had to say something. "Well first things first I'm sorry about the tried to kick your butt." She said embarrass a little.

"It's okay." Terumi said." After all I think I deserve it. I mean I did nearly kill you and your friend right?"

Maka turn to him. She saw Terumi laying back and looking up at the clouds. "So you don't remember what happen with me and Soul?" Maka asked studying his movements. Terumi sighed look to her and said "Yeah…I also can't remember anything else as well. Like why I did it, how I got here, and who I am. The only time I ever remember anything is though images in my head one I saw your friend on the ground bleeding another I saw a some guy in a suit shooting me a bunch and in another I saw you afraid of me…I really didn't like that one."

"You can't remember anything? Well at less you can remember your name right?" Maka said confuse. Trying to see what was up with him. Terumi looked down and said "Nope nothing, the only reason I'm calling myself Yuki Terumi is cause of that image." This however confuses Maka even more. "And the image was of?" She said trying to understand him. Terumi then looked back at her. "That's the thing I have no idea what it was! I mean it looked human…es at least."

Maka sighed she didn't know what to make of this. And with all they were talking Maka said. "So why me?" Terumi gave her a confuse look tilting his head to the side. "I mean why did you asked to meet me to…talk?"

Terumi looked away blushing. "Well…um…you…see…eh." He was trying to say something but the stuttering came back. "W-well you looked the b-best – I mean you aren't ...I mean you are very pretty it's ju-just…ah, ah I don't know how to deal with this!" Terumi shouted holding his head in his hands. Maka couldn't help but giggle at him oh how nerves he looked.

"Sorry, I think I know what you're getting at." She said holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She really couldn't believe it though. 'This was the guy that nearly killed me and Soul? Really?!' Then a question pops into her head. "Wait a minute how did you know my name and where I was?"

Terumi then raised his head, still not looking at her, and said "When I entered the city I stopped by this park and from here I started walking till I ended up in front of your school, it is a school right?" Maka nodded her head. "I then saw a bunch of people leaving the school and I didn't know if I was supposed to be there or not, so I hide next to the stairs. While I was there I saw you and your friend, Soul is it?" She nodded again. "When I tried to run after you I ran into this guy named Ox and lost you so I talk to Ox and well he said he could give you a message for me."

"Oh." Maka said taking everything in so you were outside the city? What did you wake up in the middle of the desert with nothing but the clothes on your back?"

"No, I also had knives in my knives in my pockets" Terumi said.

"Knives? Wait speaking of weapons what about your weapon partner?" Maka said remembering the thing made of Terumi's blood.

"Weapon partner?" Terumi look at her with a complete honest face that pretty much readied 'I have no Idea what you're talking about'.

"Well you had a weapon partner that came out of what I think was your blood and he-"Maka was saying till Terumi interrupted her.

"Wait what Maka I'm sorry but…What are you talking about? This weapon partner thing."

"Hold on, you don't know what weapon partners are?" Maka asked. Terumi surprises her by shaking his head. "Terumi, do you know what Meister are?" He shakes his head again. "Kishins?" He shakes his head. "…Souls?!"

Terumi then said. "Oh those I know there that thing inside everyone that makes them what they are right?" Maka let out a loud sigh. 'At least he knows that. '

She than realizes that the sun was down and the moon was up she then thought about Soul but then remember he was with Black Star and won't come home till late so she had nothing to worry about. Maka's stomach then growl loudly making her blush. Terumi then sat straight up and said "The hell was that?!" Maka grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Sorry about that. That was me I haven't eaten lunch and well…um…well we have a lot to cover here why don't we get something to eat. I'm hungry how about you?" Maka was really embarrassed.

The question however made Terumi freeze on the spot as he realize something important he wasn't hungry actually, now that wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the fact that he haven't eaten anything all of yesterday and today. Now he's isn't a doctor but isn't that a bad sign! Terumi then notice Maka was calling at him.

"Terumi! Hey Terumi!" Maka shouted in his ear snapping him from his trance. "Are you okay? You zoned out there for second." Maka looked concerned. Terumi then waves his hands back and froth and said. "I'm fine well I've feel like something's wrong but maybe some food well help."

"Okay then so where do you want to eat at?" Maka said getting up.

Maka snaps her fingers remembering something "I know this place that serves great pasta would you like that?"

Terumi then gave a small smile and said "Lead the way."

**HOLY GOLDEN TAGER that took a while I mean Jeez! I wanted to write more but I think this is enough for now. Maka was a little hard to write about but I think I did okay I tried to make it as She doesn't always need Soul to fight that was something I didn't like about MOST stories with her I mean come on guys yes she stronger with Soul but not useless! COME ON! Sorry I felt I have to say that everyone thank you for reading and please send me reviews or messages about what you like and didn't like please. Also we see that the Terumi we all know and love is slowly coming in just give me a while people. Thank you again for reading.**

**Ps. if you want a good Maka and Crona story I say find Forever Insane by Mandylovesyou it's an AU but it show these characters at their best so if you like romance, Drama, and Insanity also Ghost you'll love these story. That was the story that inspires me to write my stuff so I feel like I owe it. **

**Pss. Again Please Send Review and messages I Love hearing you guys opinions.**


End file.
